


Half-breed Life

by Gassu



Series: Science, Life & ABCs [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Child Abuse, Explicit Language, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gassu/pseuds/Gassu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce learned a long ago that he is a unwanted monster.<br/>Tony learned that he will never be not alone, despite all the people around him.</p>
<p>Though maybe the life will finally reward them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unwanted Child

"You pathetic little shit! Come back!"

Little Bruce is running into bathroom and locks the door and then he backs to the farthest wall and is silently crying. He hears how his father's fists collides with the door and he hears him yelling.

"You freaking monster! Come back here!"

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Open the fucking door!"

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Coward!"

**BANG BANG BANG**

"You think you will get away, but you will not!"

**BANG BANG** \- the banging stops and while Bruce's little hands are covering his mouth so that he won't make a noise, his tears are still flowing freely and he hopes, hopes that his mother will save him.

_No, not mom! Father - no, sir - will hurt her!_

"Brian!" It's his mother's voice. She sounds like she is angry, but no - the only one angry enough here is his father - and she knows it.

"Shut up! That little pathetic excuse of shit went to hide into the bathroom! He doesn't have permission to touch my papers!"

"He is just a curious child, Brian dear!"

"Mere child doesn't read advanced theory of fucking gamma radiation! Nor does they try to 'correct' them with their own little shit scribbling. He isn't human, he is monster..."

There is silence and Bruce tries to keep himself quiet, wondering what is happening on the other side of the door. Then he hears skin hitting skin - a slap - and his own eyes are going wide. _Oh no._

"You fucking bitch!" He hears his father roar in sudden anger - _oh mom, what did you do?_ \- and then her panicked scream is heard around the house.

"How dare you slap me?!" And Bruce hears how his father is throwing his mother around the house, chairs and different stuff falling on the floor when she is thrown at them.

"Br-Brian please!" His mother is begging for mercy.

“You-!” His father starts to say, but is interrupted by book thrown at his back. Brian turns his head and finds Bruce looking at him angrily for a second before his own survival instincts kicks in and he is looking at his father’s furious face. Bruce tries to escape, but this time his father is faster and catches him by the arm and then lifts him in the air.

“So are you trying to be a hero, huh? Some kind of Captain America? You will never be anything like him. He was perfect kid, something you will never be. Monster.”

“Bri-Brian! He is your son!” Bruce’s mother looks horrible after what she had to go through, but she is still trying to protect her dear son. His father gives a dark humorless chuckle.

“…My son? He isn’t my son. I never wanted a monster.”

It’s hell. He gets the beating and his mother saves him again, like she always does.

Until she can’t.


	2. The Lonely Child

“Welcome back, Master Stark and Madam.” Jarvis greeted Howard and Maria on the door when they returned home from big event which mayor himself had arranged. Then after few seconds little Tony too came inside and Jarvis gave him a warm smile. “Young Master.” He greeted him too and then closed the front door. Tony huffed and was standing in their big lounge. His mother and father were talking about the event, taking their coats off and handing them over to Jarvis for him to put them away.

“Oh Jarvis. It was marvelous evening. Lady Witherspoon was certainly energetic today.” Maria told cheerfully. She had wandered around the mayor’s own gigantic estate and talked with many different people. Though so had Howard too, or more like the many business men had wandered to him and started to talk about possible projects and cooperation. Tony in the other hand was forgotten pretty quickly when they had stepped at the place. He hadn’t seen any other kids around and he even wondered why he was there in the first place. Of course some women had stopped to admire him, and some men too. After all, he was the next heir of Stark Industries. The next _big name_. And everybody has to come and be like _‘What a strong child. You will surely be like your father.’_

Yeah, like father, like son. Right?

There wasn’t any Anthony Stark. There was Howard Stark and his wife – _and oh, did they have a child? Oh right, that little kid. He will surely be wonderful like his charming father when he grows up. – What was his name again?_

 _Ugh._ Tony thought. _Ugh._ He feels like throwing up. This all is just an illusion to cover up their subconscious with false feeling of _rightness_. So that they could still feel better and give permission for themselves to have _fun_ while neglecting their children. Of course it’s right to give them something to help them wind down a bit after weeks of long working, but it’s not nice when their kids are forgotten.

Or well, Tony wasn’t sure what kind of parents the other people at the event are, but he was sure that his parents are one of those who had to be reminded that they had a child. Thank god for Jarvis, because he has taken care of them and especially of Tony for years now. He is quite fond of him.

Now, back in their place – in their home – Jarvis had taken the coats and was listening to Maria’s story about the evening and Howard hummed nearby. Tony wanted to go to the basement to build something, because his day hasn’t been the most brilliant one, so he wanted to ask for permission from his father. He didn’t even have keys there.

“Dad.” He tries.

But no one listens, except Jarvis seems to hear him, but at the same time he tries to keep his attention at Maria, who is now telling about what ‘horrible’ things someone had said of somebody and Jarvis gives a small nod every so often. Howard keeps watching his wife with small smile on his face, occasionally giving his own input on the subject.

“Dad!” Tony tries a little louder.

Nothing.

“I want to go to the basement. Dad!” And now he takes hold of his father’s sleeve and pulls it. Then finally he gets a reaction from him.

“Not now, Anthony! We have a discussion here. Have you not learned anything about interrupting?”

Tony huffs and his face shows disinterest.

“Don’t!” and his father turned his gaze at his wife. “Can you believe this, Maria dear? Anthony’s manners are unbelievable! – And to think how Mr. Rogers had nice manners.” and the memory of that particular person makes him look a bit sorrowful.

“Oh Howard. I’m sure he was a good man.” Maria comforts her husband.

“He was.”

That’s where Tony then walks away to upstairs to his room. It’s always _‘Mr. Rogers this’_ and _‘Mr. Rogers that’_ and _‘how perfect Mr. Rogers was’_. And yeah, Tony has been a big fan of Captain America since he was a toddler, but he isn’t sure how long he can stand the mention of him anymore. _Because of Captain America, he doesn’t have a dad,_ his little head tells him. So he is in his room for a while until there is knock on the door and Jarvis opens the door to look inside and finds the boy curled up on his bed.

“I hope I’m not interrupting. It’s already a bit late, but I can let you to the basement, Young Master.” He just says.

Tony’s sad face turns into devilish smile.

He is so glad he has Jarvis.

Until he doesn’t.


	3. Finally, Wanted and Not Alone

It has already been several years before these two lost souls found each other. A lot has happened since then. Bruce turned into something he was raised to believe, the unwanted monster – and Tony, despite all the fame and people around him, was still quite lonely. Especially in the things he loved to do. Of course with Rhodey he could talk about a lot of things and even with Pepper he could share thoughts and get something in return. Shit, even Happy could sometimes give pretty good advices and he had created JARVIS, DUM-E and U to help him, but the deeper side of him was still alone – willing to wait for someone who just _understood_ the things he has created.

Understood the mistakes he has made.

Understood how it feels to be like _him_ with the difficult mind which could help everyone and still make so much destruction.

And then he met him. Doctor Robert Bruce Banner.

They shared a look and the doctor gave an uncertain smile.

Tony smiled back.


End file.
